


The Other Seal

by SLq



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq
Summary: Kamui doesn't grow up in Tokyo. Sixteen years into the future, he picks a different side.[Crack AU]





	The Other Seal

The blind princess told him he had a choice.

This was _after_ she sent someone to kidnap and torture him, and Kamui almost murdered the dude. Kamui refused to feel sorry for the attempted strangulation. She'd think twice about yanking people into disturbing visions from now on.

"Everyone you love will perish," the princess told the air to Kamui's right.

Kamui cleared his throat. The princess shuffled on her knees to face him.

"Everyone you love-"

"Yeah, I heard."

The princess forged on. Her eyes glowed, like the screen of a TV set to mute. "The future is yet to be decided. Death and destruction are imminent, but many can still be saved. You must choose a side. Tokyo's fate is in your hands."

"Look," Kamui said when she paused for breath, "can we wrap this up? I've got class in the morning."

"You care nothing for the people of this city?" the princess demanded. Her glare might've been more effective, had it not been pointed at Kamui's crotch.

Kamui threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't _know_ anyone in this city!"

The princess drew into herself. "That cannot be right," she muttered.

"Well, okay, I know you," Kamui relented. "And that one guy that works for you. And the Yakuza goons I got hospitalized. Oh, and a couple of cretins from school." Kamui paused counting on his fingers. "Man, I almost-killed a lot of people this week."

The princess was looking a little pale. That was saying something, seeing as she had been blending in with her white kimono to begin with.

"There was this one guy I met at basketball practice," Kamui said, mostly to stop her swaying. He backed up a step. No way was he staying in range of any potential puking. "Fuuma, or Shuuma, or something."

The princess perked up. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He seemed alright. Nice ass."

The princess leaned forward. "What was that?"

"Nice _pass_ ," Kamui fumbled. "You know. In basketball."

The princess furrowed her brows at him. Kamui coughed.

"I am happy you have found a friend," she said at last.

Kamui waved her off. "Won't go that far. I think he's got a sister complex. It was all, 'Kotori-chan _this_ , Kotori-chan _that_.' I nailed him in the face with the ball just to get him to stop talking."

The princess crumpled into herself and stayed that way. She didn't say anything when Kamui told her he was going.

"So...I'll let you know about the whole fate thing," Kamui said in parting.

"Please, do," the princess murmured. She didn't sound overly enthused. Kamui shrugged and went for the door.

There was no one in the waiting room, or the elevator. Kamui did run into someone on the first floor. A very familiar someone.

"Shuuma!" Kamui exclaimed.

Shuuma scrunched his brows. "It's Fuuma."

Kamui didn't really care. He wouldn't have lingered to talk, except Fuuma did have a really nice ass and Kamui's night was shot anyway. Might as well enjoy the view.

"What're you doing here?" Kamui asked.

Fuuma blinked at him, then looked around. He didn't say anything for a solid minute.

"...I was getting groceries?" he tried.

"Sure." Why not. Kamui'd been abducted and forced into a war to decide the fate of the world. Fuuma could go grocery-shopping at four in the morning if he wanted to.

Fuuma didn't look half as convinced. He smiled at Kamui anyway. Kamui found himself smiling back.

"Hey, you're from Okinawa, right?" Fuuma asked.

A tiny, childish part of Kamui went hot with pleasure. He'd remembered! "Born and raised." Or nearly. Kamui'd been a baby when his mom had moved them to the islands. He didn't remember life anywhere else. The more he saw of Tokyo, the gladder he was for his country upbringing.

Fuuma's face lit up. "I'm planning a trip there, for the summer. Maybe you could help me out?"

Kamui strutted closer. "I could _take_ you there."

Fuuma was starting to look flustered. "You - you could?"

"Mhm." Kamui trailed a finger down Fuuma's chest. The taller man shivered. He stared at Kamui, eyes wide. "I know all the _really_ _good_ spots," Kamui purred.

Fuuma clasped Kamui's hand between both of his own. "That'd be wonderful," he said.

Kamui leaned up. Fuuma was hot and hard against him, his hands so large, his face so kind - Kamui wanted to devour him whole. His eyes fluttered to half-mast, lips going soft and ready with want.

"Kotori-chan will be so pleased."

Kamui froze. "What."

"Kotori-chan," Fuuma repeated. "The trip is for her birthday."

Kamui fell back on his heels. He regarded Fuuma. Fuuma smiled guilelessly back.

"Right," Kamui said.

There was no ball this time around, so Kamui improvised by punching Fuuma, right in his perfect fucking face. The crunch of cartilage and gush of blood were both immensely satisfying. So was Fuuma's pained moaning. Kamui left the other man cradling a broken nose. Served him right, the creep.  

It was raining outside. Kamui ran all the way to the train station. He discovered his commuter pass was gone only when he reached the ticket-gate. It must've slipped out of his pocket during the whole battle-to-the-death thing he'd done with the blind princess' boyfriend. The ticket machines were out of order, so Kamui was forced to use the service desk. The attendant on shift was singularly unhelpful and unnecessarily judgmental. Yeah, Kamui looked all kinds of fucked up, what with the blood and torn uniform, but nosy much? The man watched Kamui from his cabin until the train arrived, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kamui waved his middle finger at him as he squeezed between a crush of businessmen. It wasn't even rush hour yet, what in the world was _up_ with this city.

A magnitude five earthquake hit ten minutes into the ride. All lines stopped running for solid half-hour. Kamui clung to a metal pole and glared at his reflection in the window. People edged away from him. Kamui glared at them, too.

Fuck Tokyo. Kamui wasn't fighting for this shit.

  
  


**END (?)**

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda liked the homicidal Kamui we got to meet in the first episodes. :D He'd still like Subaru, though. And have petty fights with Seishirou just for sport, and also make him jealous over his Other Star. And Fuuma'd be chasing him around, crying all the time.  
> (Kotori doesn't die, 'cause even evil!Kamui doesn't have the balls to hurt her)  
> (Hinoto remains as unhelpful as ever)


End file.
